Illyria
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Winifred Burkle | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Angel | image = | notability = | type = Higher being | occupation = | race = The Old Ones | gender = | base of operations = Los Angeles, California | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "A Hole in the World" | final appearance = | actor = Amy Acker }} Illyria is a fictional character featured in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel television franchises. Played by actress Amy Acker, she first appeared in episode 15 of season 5 of Angel titled "A Hole in the World". Biography Overview Illyria was an elder being of godlike power from another dimension who was brought to the Earth realm where she took possession of human scientist Winifred "Fred" Burkle. Displacing Fred's essence effectively killed her and Illyria took full command over the woman's body. This greatly tormented Fred's companion, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, who harbored deep resentment towards Illyria. Wesley realized that some of Fred's memories were locked inside of Illyria's mind and he began mentoring her, desperately hoping to bring Fred back. Despite her seeming lack of compassion, Illyria joined Wesley's comrades "Team Angel", and grew to appreciate Wesley as a tutor. When Wesley was killed during the Earthly invasion of the demonic forces of the Circle of the Black Thorn, Illyria felt great rage and used what abilities she still maintained to get revenge against them. Even when Los Angeles fell to the demonic hordes, Illyria continued to fight alongside Angel, Spike and Charles Gunn. Abilities * Shape-shifting: Illyria can alter her physical form, but generally maintains the form of her host body. She can alter her physical features to resemble that of Winifred Burkle prior to possession. * Superhuman strength: In her prime, Illyria's strength was unparalleled, akin to that of a God. When she was reborn, her strength was greatly diminished, but still superior to that of say a vampire or a standard demon. Her strength was such that she was able to punch Cyvus Vail through the face, causing his entire head to explode. * Superhuman agility: Illyria's agility is greater than that of a normal human being, and greater than most vampires. She can easily engage engage superhuman combatants such as Angel and Spike, and deftly evade all of their attacks. * Superhuman durability: Illyria can withstand most conventional forms of physical pain. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce once broke the head of a battle ax across the back of her head, and she didn't even feel it. Her durability has limits however. Marcus Hammond, whose strength proved to be greater than Illyria's, managed to beat her blood and unconscious. Notes & Trivia * The character of Illyria was created by series developer Joss Whedon. She made eight appearances in season five of Angel. * Actress Amy Acker also played the role of Fred Burkle on Angel. * Illyria was one of the supporting characters featured in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series by IDW Publishing. Body Count # Cyvus Vail - Put her fist through his head. Appearances Angel * Angel: A Hole in the World * Angel: Shells * Angel: Underneath * Angel: Origin * Angel: Time Bomb * Angel: The Girl in Question * Angel: Power Play * Angel: Not Fade Away Comics * Angel: A Hole in the World 5 * Angel: Not Fade Away 1 * Angel: Not Fade Away 2 * Angel: Not Fade Away 3 * Angel: Only Human 1 * Angel: Only Human 2 * Angel: Only Human 3 * Angel: Only Human 4 * Angel: Only Human 5 * Angel Yearbook 1 See also External Links * * Illyria at Wikipedia * References